<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reclamation by baeconandeggs, ohsehunseoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154768">Reclamation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs'>baeconandeggs</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul/pseuds/ohsehunseoul'>ohsehunseoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Brief mentions of suicide, Depression, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul/pseuds/ohsehunseoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun couldn't handle the constant harassment and abuse from his family and was determined to start a new life. Scared and strapped for cash in Seoul, Baekhyun attempted to utilize his art skills to keep him afloat. Unfortunately, everything kept going against his happiness, especially when he trusted the wrong people. Baekhyun didn't think there was anyone he could hate more than his family until Park Chanyeol proved him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BAE2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reclamation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> BAE089<br/><span class="small"><b>Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.</b> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.</span></p><p> </p><p><b>Author's Note:</b> Thank you prompter for letting me bring your ideas to life! I hope I did it justice and you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One ticket? Where are you headed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Can I just get a ticket to somewhere far from here? Anywhere.” Baekhyun bit at his lip as he looked at the glowing screen behind the metro worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you pay by the amount of stops, so I am going to need a specific station. I can’t really choose for you.” The man behind the counter responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Baekhyun’s face and the evident exhaustion in his eyes seemed to do the trick. The bus station worker gave Baekhyun a nod of understanding and reached for something under the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a map. If you’re trying to get somewhere, I would suggest Seoul because it’s essentially the land of opportunity.” The worker took a pen from the counter and circled a station. “This is Gyeongui Line. It’s a good place to start. Is that okay, or do you want me to point out somewhere else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, thank you.” Baekhyun offered a small smile to the worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker returned the smile and began to write on the map. “You’re going to have to transfer lines, so,” he noted the stations where the lines changed, “I’ll mark them for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Baekhyun pocketed the map after the teller slid it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a few hours to get there and it is rather far from here. And, remember, three line changes, too.” The teller typed on the computer in front of them before looking back to Baekhyun. “That will be 23,000 won.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun begrudgingly pulled out crumpled bills from his pocket and counter out the allotted amount. The teller gave him a bus card and Baekhyun put it with the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” The teller said to Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded in thanks and picked up his canvas bag full of his art supplies before making his way to the proper stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once transportation arrived, Baekhyun took in a deep breath and released it. “Here we go.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey to Seoul was definitely long— nearly five hours— and Baekhyun was even more exhausted than before. It was far past midnight by the time he made it to Seoul. Baekhyun searched for a place he could stay and spotted a hotel not too far from the station. It looked quite elegant, which was a worry to Baekhyun because he certainly couldn’t afford a hotel. He could probably pay for a dilapidated room in a nearly shut down hotel, but that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun entertained himself by going in and asking the cost, hopeful that it wasn’t too expensive, When the hotel manager told him it would be around 140,000 won to stay the night, he excused himself and left. Just his luck. Baekhyun was millimeters away from giving up in his life and he was so mentally and physically exhausted that he couldn’t walk much further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scanned the area and his eyes landed on a building in the process of being torn down. He crept closer and noted that part of the, what seemed to be, grocery store, had yet to be torn down. He came to the conclusion that he could try to find a place to sleep in the store and would leave early in the morning. Baekhyun climbed through the rubble and weaved through the aisles. He found the break room and decided he could stay in there for the night. He set down his belongings in the corner of his room before removing his jacket and setting it on a table in the room. He quickly exited the break room in hopes to find anything he could use as a bed. When he couldn’t find anything, he grabbed a tarp that had no concrete on it from the broken walls and brought it with him. Baekhyun set down the tarp and placed his jacket down before proceeding to lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s a new day,” Baekhyun whispered to himself, “You can make it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and squinted at his surroundings. The sun was starting to rise and the light from the window in the break room shone directly on his face. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. He checked his phone and his battery was running low. He would need to go charge it later.  Luckily, Baekhyun had his phone in his own name and didn’t have to rely on his family to pay for him. It’s not like they would anyway. He had left his family for a reason and he wanted no ties with them. He felt so ignorant to the real world because he never got to experience it. All he knew was yelling and violence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun put on his hoodie and picked up his bags. He was fortunate to have been able to sleep unbothered. All Baekhyun knew was that he could not stay where he was and he needed to make money to survive. Sure, Seoul was the “land of opportunity” but he figured the people with said opportunities had more than 70,000 won to their name and a place to call home. Hopefully, he could find a park to do some portraits, or anything that would make him money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled out his phone and checked his surroundings. There seemed to be a park relatively close, as the bus spit him out in the middle of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun relied on his memory to find the park, since his phone battery was slowly depleting more than it already was. Luckily, an ornate sign that read ‘Borderline Park’ was in his line of sight after he took a right turn. He crossed the street and walked into the park. He was greeted by a beautiful fountain that he felt inclined to draw. It was unique, almost in a steampunk style, and there was a bench right next to it. Baekhyun managed a smile and sat down. He took out his portable easel from his canvas bag, as well as a canvas and a small acrylic paint palette. He wished he had better quality paints and brushes, but he was never allowed to do art, so that was always a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sketched out the fountain with a pencil. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could start a new life in Seoul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closed and locked the door of the convenience store restroom he was in and set his backpack down. He turned on the sink and cupped water in his hands before splashing it in his face. He glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out with the tiredness in his eyes. He needed a haircut desperately but he didn’t have the money. Baekhyun thought art would be the answer but his canvas bag was stolen the second day he was at the park. All he had left was his backpack. It was lighter than usual because, earlier that day, Baekhyun had to pawn a nice watch his friend in high school gave him for his eighteenth birthday. He had been selling anything of value to survive and the watch was all he had left. He had no idea how he was going to continue living. He had been sleeping on benches, renting out cheap hostels for the night, and, sometimes, not sleeping at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun jumped when he heard a knock on the door that took him out of his thoughts. He scrambled to pick up his bag and bowed as an apology to the person waiting once he opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had spent most of the night walking to a close city where he could, hopefully, do some sketches. He had kept his sketchbook in his backpack and was fortunate to not have it stolen. He was nearly out of money and no place would hire him, so he resorted idea of drawing portraits at the closest park he could find. He would be more careful with his bag. He couldn’t risk losing the few things he had left. Even if Baekhyun could just rest for a few hours in the park, he would feel better. Baekhyun couldn't remember exactly what time he started making his way for the city, but it was nearly mid-morning and he remembered setting out around sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of the park, he was greeted by a security guard whose name tag read ‘Jeon’. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, but the scowl on his face aged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about going in there. You look homeless.” Jeon said, “What do you plan on doing in there anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to draw portraits of people. It brings in some money and I really enjoy doing it.”  Baekhyun answered honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to rethink your plan. One, you can’t sell things here and, two, the people here wouldn’t come near you if they saw you.” Jeon crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun glanced behind the uniformed man and saw a gentleman selling his photography. Next to him was a well- dressed man watching the interaction between Baekhyun and Jeon ensue. Baekhyun never expected anyone to stand up for him, and no one ever did, but he hated that people could watch and judge from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a man selling his photography right behind you,” Baekhyun pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he doesn’t look like you, now does he?” Jeon sneered. “Now, do you want me to make you get out of here, or do you want to do it at your own volition?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Baekhyun quietly responded. He began to walk away before the voice of Jeon called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, come back,” Jeon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun faced  Jeon, hopeful that he had a change of heart. Instead, Jeon reached for Baekhyun’s backpack. “I need to see your sketchbook, make sure you didn’t harass anyone by drawing them without their consent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun yanked back from Jeon and clutched the straps of his backpack protectively to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I didn’t, since you would have stopped me from going in.” Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeon shoved Baekhyun back, causing him to nearly trip over one of the intricately cut bushes that lined the front of the park. Baekyhyun felt one of the branches catch on the sleeve of his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand it over, or I’ll force it out of your grasp.” Jeon smirked and Baekhyun recoiled. Baekhyun felt lethargic from everything he had to endure and his reflexes weren’t as fast as he thought. Jeon grabbed the other backpack strap Baekhyun had let go of on his bag and ripped the zipper open. Since the few articles of clothing Baekhyun owned were haphazardly folded in the larger compartment of his backpack, Jeon easily found his sketchbook and pulled it out of his bag. Jeon grinned proudly and Baekhyun grimaced at the older man’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have something else you’re hiding in there, too. Wanna show me, or should I get it with force, too?” Jeon gripped the sketchbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun saw that Jeon was not backing down, he ran out as quickly as he could. He was exhausted, but he always chose flight over fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped running when his legs were about to give out on him. He felt dizzy and tired, but he knew there was no time for sleeping. Maybe he could find a cafe where he could charge his phone and get something cheap to eat. It could energize him enough continue. The only fond memories Baekhyun had were within his sketchbook that he no longer possessed. He was terrified; how was he supposed to attempt to support himself now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found a small cafe about half a mile from the park and entered. He searched for a table as far from anyone else as he could. Baekhyun slung his bag over the back of his chair and pulled out his phone charger. He plugged his phone in leaned his head against the wall behind his chair. Baekhyun knew he couldn’t sleep in the cafe, but he needed to gather his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes, Baekhyun couldn’t tell how long it was, passed before he heard footsteps approach him. Baekhyun cracked open his eye to see a taller male with light brown hair and nearly too perfect features smiling at him. His name tag read ‘Jongin’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.” Jongin said. “Can I get you anything?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sorry, I didn’t even look at the menu.” Baekhyun forced a laugh. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t apologize!” Jongin flashed a dazzling smile. “I can bring you a water and let you decide. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, thank you.” Baekhyun plucked one of the menus from the holder on the table and scanned it over. After looking, he was torn. The prices were fair, but his concern was what would give him the most energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you decide?” Jongin placed a glass of water in front of Baekhyun, “If you want, I can make a suggestion. I’ve been working here for five years, I’ve probably tried everything, even helped the owner with the menu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thank you,” Baekhyun placed the menu in front of him, “Whatever will keep me awake and doesn’t taste like coffee will do the trick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin nodded. “Got it. Do you want it hot or cold?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun still felt cold down to the bone from the weather. It was getting cooler and cooler every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Jongin paused, “I know it’s not my place, but, are you alright? Your hand is bleeding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t notice that the branch that caught on him earlier had made a small cut on his hand. It wasn’t bad, but it was prominent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” Baekhyun started, “I’m good. I’m just...clumsy,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin seemed to look through Baekhyun when he spoke; almost like he went through something all too similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back with your drink.” Jongin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Baekhyun waited, he tried to look on his phone at jobs he could take, or something he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin came back and placed latte in front of him, as well as some type of sandwich and a baked good.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Double espresso latte with a shameful amount of sugar and cream Everything is on me.” Jongin smiled. “Mind if I sit?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, of course. Thank you, Jongin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin sat and fiddled with the napkin holder on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Jongin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun.” Baekhyun took a drink of his latte, and pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide the pain from burning his tongue on the hot liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re complete strangers and you can totally tell me to get up and leave,” Jongin started, folding the corner of a napkin, “But you remind me a lot of myself. A little over five years ago, I ran away. I was eighteen, had no family and was in an abusive relationship. I came to Seoul scared, hurt, confused, you name it, I knew no one and felt miserable every day. I had this look and mindset that I was about to give up. I hate to see it, but I can see that in you. Again, I’m not trying to pry. I desperately needed someone and I don’t want anyone to ever feel the way I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed heavily. He emphasized with Jongin. Jongin looked like he was doing wonderfully and Baekhyun hoped he could reach that level. Jongin was a couple of years younger than him, but he seemed far more mature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what happened? How did you turn things around?” Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I met the owner of the cafe. I was walking around late at night and he was walking his dog, puppy at the time. He saw me and we got to talking. We ended up really hitting it off and I thank him every day for me still being here. He gave me a job here and made me feel like I was worth something. What I’m trying to say is, Seoul can be scary. You will find good people in the most unexpected places. If someone hurt you, it doesn’t mean everyone is out to hurt you. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I’d be happy to be your friend and talk about these things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m sorry you had to go through something like that. Really,” Baekhyun picked up the sandwich. It probably took a lot of nerve for Jongin to tell Baekhyun, and Baekhyun figured he would never see Jongin again, so telling him wouldn’t hurt. “It was my family. I don’t want to get to into it, but I endured a lot. I can’t remember ever feeling genuine love for them. They treated me as if I was put on this earth for the purpose of cleaning up their messes. I remember they asked me to go deliver something to one of their friends, it ended up being that they had borrowed money from some shady people and didn’t pay them back. When I handed the people the package, it was empty. I got beat so badly that night from those people that I thought I was going to die. I decided to run away around two weeks ago. I was never allowed to be an artist because that wouldn’t bring in money, so I tried to sell art around here, all of my stuff was taken. I’m so lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez.” Jongin rubbed at his temple. “You have been through a lot, huh? Well, how about this?” He tilted his head. “You said you like art? If you’re good, we can sell some of your art in the cafe. It can be a good start for you. I might have a notebook laying around here. Wait, let me get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin quickly got up and went into one of the back rooms of the cafe. He came back a few moments later with a notepad and a few mechanical pencils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Jongin placed the supplies in front of Baekhyun. “I have to go take some orders. I’ll come back in a little. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Baekhyun smiled. As he drew, he ate the food that Jongin gave him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t eaten in however long, or it was the best food he ever had, but Baekhyun was enjoying every bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heard the bell above the cafe door ring but he didn’t bother to look. He was too immersed in his artwork. The only time he looked up was when he saw something land on the table in his peripheral vision. He glanced up ever so slightly to see his sketchbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that belongs to you, right?” A deep voice asked. Baekhyun set down his pencil and looked up at the figure in front of him. It was a male, probably taller than Jongin and hair slightly darker. He had tufts of hair in his face, almost forming a comma shape on his forehead and large innocent eyes that seemed to have not yet seen the horrors of the real world. He looked slightly familiar, but Baekhyun wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Baekhyun asked, curiosity evident in his tone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” The male adjusted the knot in his tie that was tucked neatly under a burgundy knit sweater, “I was in the park earlier when that man took it from you. He’s always bitter, it isn’t just you, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn’t believe the statement, but he nodded in thanks anyway.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really appreciate it, sir, thank you.” Baekhyun picked up the pencil and began his sketchbook again, assuming the conversation was over.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you two know each other?” Jongin’s voice neared. Once again, Baekhyun looked up to see his new friend approaching, wiping his hands on his apron. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” The stranger responded. “That rude security guard at Bloom Parks got a hold of this guy’s sketchbook and I was just returning it. Where’s Soo, by the way?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baking in the back, as per usual.” Jongin smiled. “Hey, Baekhyun, can I take a look at your sketchbook then?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Baekhyun eyed Jongin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name is Baekhyun?” The newcomer pulled out one of the chairs from the table and sat with Baekhyun. Jongin followed suit and flipped through Baekhyun’s sketchbook. “I’m Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks again, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun offered the taller male a soft smile.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you liked art but you didn’t mention you’re amazing at it. This looks like a picture, Baekhyun.” Jongin’s mouth was agape as he admired the drawings. “These portraits are hyper-realistic.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks, they’re just sketches.” Baekhyun responded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. These are stunning.” Jongin glanced up from the portrait of a male that looked to be Min Yoongi from one of Jongin’s favorite musical groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a professional?” Chanyeol questioned. “What do you do, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, nothing at the moment. I’m relatively new to Seoul.” Baekhyun didn’t get the same vibe as he did with Jongin. He didn’t feel like he could trust Chanyeol with his story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Jongin closed the sketchbook and gently slid it to Baekhyun. “So, my friend has a studio, an art studio, pretty close to here. He’s gone for the holidays and told me to watch over it. Maybe you can work on some art there and then we can sell your complete works here? It's better than having you work in the break room” Jongin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ask that of you.” Baekhyun said. “You have already done a lot for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, I insist. It’s a good way for you to get a start around here. Please?” Jongin pouted ever so slightly,  causing Baekhyun to easily cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will. I really owe you.” Baekhyun responded. he was too desperate to decline twice. “Where is the studio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you staying? I’ve been there before and it’s near 32nd street. If you live around there, it will basically be right next to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look for a place near there. I don't exactly live around here, yet.” Baekhyun said. “What’s the name of the studio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud 9 Studio.” Jongin responded. “Small little building, really cute. Yixing did a good job fixing it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a place to stay?” Chanyeol furrowed his brow. “I have some vacant space. You can stay for a couple of nights to get yourself adjusted. I can even help you find a place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “You can’t be serious. Why are you two trying to help me so much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have all come to Seoul and struggled to find a place with rent low enough to be paid by our minimum wage jobs.” Chanyeol said. “Take my word for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your roommate?” Jongin questioned. “You only have two bedrooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell you?” Chanyeol turned to face Jongin. “He bought a house. Moved in like a week ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin frowned. “No one tells me anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’ll give you a moment to decide. I'm going to go say hello to Kyungsoo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got up and Baekhyun’s eyes followed. As soon as he was out of view, Baekhyun turned to Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good guy, you can trust him.” Jongin assured Baekhyun, as if he could read his mind. Jongin was basically a stranger to Baekhyun, so he wasn’t sure how meaningful his words were, but he trusted him for some reason. Anyway, if Baekhyun were to stay in a hostel or get an apartment, he would have to room with strangers. Chanyeol was essentially a stranger and, well, Jongin too, but it felt different with the two of them; especially because </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jongin opened up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks, Jongin. For everything, I mean it, I’m glad you’re my first friend.” Baekhyun offered a warm smile to Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin blushed at the remark. "Of course." He said. "Do you have your phone? I'll put in my number in case you need anything. And, here," Jongin pulled a keychain from his pocket and took off one of the keys, "This is the key to the studio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun picked up his phone from the ground and unplugged it from the charger. He handed it to Jongin and Jongin put in his number. While Jongin put in his number, Baekhyun pocketed the key. Jongin handed Baekhyun's phone back to him and stood up from his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I should really get back to the front. The work crowd gets out soon for lunch and this is the first place they will stop." Jongin scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "See you, Baekhyun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Jongin." Baekhyun said. He watched his new friend leave and opened up his phone. He wanted to put the name of the cafe in his notes, so he wouldn't forget it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun opened his notes to type in the name and frowned. He didn't know why, but he kept his mother and father's numbers in his notes, along with his sister's number. Calling them would be the last thing he would ever do. He didn't know why he kept them there. Maybe so he could finally memorize them and make sure they never call anyone else's phones. He was paranoid after everything he went through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Universe - Jongin's cafe' Baekhyun typed into his notes. He knew it wasn't Jongin's cafe, but he didn't know Soo, or something like that, so it was easier for him to put Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol's loud voice boomed from the front of the cafe. He grinned and approached Baekhyun. "Ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um," Baekhyun unplugged his phone charger and threw it into his backpack, along with his sketchbook, "Yeah. Ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun got up and reached for the handle of his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got it! Don't worry." Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun's bag and slung it over his shoulder. "It's so light. Where is the rest of your stuff?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's there..." Baekhyun murmured, brushing his hair from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay!" Chanyeol chirped. "Follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun silently followed behind Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I parked over here." Chanyeol pointed behind the cafe. "Don't worry, it's like a five minute drive if that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and continued to follow Chanyeol. He was putting all of his trust in a complete stranger, but Baekhyun had to remind himself that not everyone was like his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here it is!" Chanyeol stopped in front of a Mercedes-Benz and Baekhyun's jaw almost dropped. "Sorry about the mess in my car. I have a ton of papers that I haven't started looking over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun opened the passenger side door while Chanyeol put Baekhyun's bag in the back seat. There was one folder on the seat, papers perfectly nestled inside. No mess at all. Baekhyun took the folder and sat in the seat, placing the folder in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol opened the driver's side door and got in. He closed it behind him and started his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just throw that in the back seat. It's not a problem." Chanyeol said. "Sorry again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This car is immaculate. There is no reason to apologize." Baekhyun responded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride was quiet and so was the journey up the elevator to Chanyeol's penthouse. The building itself where he lived was nicer than anything Baekhyun had seen, but the interior of the penthouse was even nicer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of cool to not have a roommate anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love Minseok, but I can be as messy as I want and no one can stop me." Chanyeol laughed. He walked over to a hall in his home and opened one of the doors on the left-hand side. "This can be where you stay." He said. "I'll put your bag on the desk chair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun followed Chanyeol in the room and it was pristine, as to be expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can put your clothes in here." Chanyeol opened up a door that lead to a walk-in closet. "Wait, what's this?" He bent down in front of a garbage bag and untied it. It was filled with clothing. "These were the clothes Minseok was going to donate." Chanyeol said. "Actually, why don't you take a look through, first? You guys are probably similar sizes and your bag is way too light to have a lot of clothes in it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knelt down next to Chanyeol and scanned the bag. Whoever Minseok was had good taste. Baekhyun saw plenty of articles of clothing he would gladly wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take a look through and you can shower if you want. I'll order some food. Just come find me in the main room when you're done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you learn to do this?" Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sister made me cut her hair for her when we were younger. She was really particular about her hair and said I had lots of precision because I play the piano." Chanyeol chuckled. "But this is easy. You just need a little trim on your bangs so you can see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a sister?" Baekhyun questioned. He watched a piece of hair fall onto the sweatpants he found in the bag. "Older or younger?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Older, though people swear we're twins." Chanyeol said. "There you go." Chanyeol stood up and admired his handiwork. "So,"He started, cleaning up the trimmings, "Do you have any siblings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also have a sister." Baekhyun responded. He helped Chanyeol clean up. They exited the bathroom and sat in the main room, their finished plates of food still on the table. "Older. She's 27."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine is 26! Maybe they could be friends." Chanyeol chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm 25." Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Me, too. I just turned 25 like a week ago." Chanyeol smiled. "And your parents? Are they in Seoul? Probably not, since you just came here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they're not." Baekhyun's demeanor changed when he spoke of his family. "Anyway, enough about me. What about your family?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They live about an hour away." Chanyeol said. "My dad has an office around here, though. That's where I spend a lot of my time. He's part of one of the entertainment companies around here; a higher up in the company. And my sister lives a little bit further with her husband." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you an investor in the company, too?" Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, no." Chanyeol chucked. "I'm a producer. Sometimes, I have to dress a little nicer if the president comes, or I am teaching professionals. Mostly, I do the background stuff for a lot of the groups and whatever. I'm really glad that my family was supportive of my choice. I thought they would be mad because, well, I don't know. I didn't want to invade my dad's business. He was more than happy, though. Nowadays, he can just work from home but I sometimes see him in the office."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great they were supportive of you." Baekhyun felt envy toward Chanyeol's life. He was everything Baekhyun could never be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do your parents do?" Chanyeol asked. "We have a lot in common, already. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a similar situation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's where we differ, then. My parents...I don't really know what they do. Business, I guess?" Baekhyun bit at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know?" Chanyeol asked, confusion evident in his expression. "I...that's cool. But why haven't they helped you get situated here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather not talk about it, sorry." Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just decide to run away? What did they do?" Chanyeol questioned. "There surely has to be a reason." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, I would rather not talk about this." Baekhyun answered sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're your family. I'm sure they will help you out." Chanyeol said. "Anyway, you're an amazing artist and I'm sure they're super proud of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not, okay?" Baekhyun had to keep himself from yelling. "They never supported my art. They hated that I loved it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you ran away because of that?" Chanyeol pressed. "Art is seldom a successful career path. They probably just wanted what was best for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shot up and marched in front of Chanyeol. "You don't know anything about what happened. I don't like my family, I don't love my family, okay? I would be damned if I ever reached out to them or saw them again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But..they're your family. You should contact them and apologize for leaving. They probably miss you. I couldn't imagine what they are going through." Chanyeol started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Look, I appreciate you buying me dinner and helping me out, but I'm leaving. Thanks." Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's wrist to stop him from walking away. Memories flashed in Baekhyun's head because of the action and all he wanted to do was run. Chanyeol must have noticed because he released Baekhyun's wrist. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Just take it easy for a little bit and relax. I'll show you the studio tomorrow morning. A little time away might make you feel better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better if I get out of your way. I don't want you to think I'm using you for a place to stay or whatever." Baekhyun said in a flat tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, just stay." Chanyeol said. "You know you need rest. You look exhausted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn't wrong about that. Baekhyun hadn't slept, nevertheless in a bed, for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded and relaxed his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go do some work, anyway." Chanyeol got up and awkwardly stood next to Baekhyun. "Goodnight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight." Baekhyun responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finished getting ready for bed and went into the bedroom. He crawled under the sheets and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun must have fallen asleep almost instantly. So quickly that he forgot to plug in his phone. Actually, he had no idea where his phone was. He couldn't even remember where he was until he heard a crash from the other room. Baekhyun shot out of bed and opened the door to see Chanyeol on the ground, picking up pieces of ceramic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Baekhyun scrambled to help and picked up the remaining pieces. Luckily, it didn't break into small shards, so it was easy to get all of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this happens a lot. I'm not exactly graceful." Chanyeol got up and walked to the garbage can in the kitchen to throw away the pieces. Baekhyun followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's happened to me, too." Baekhyun tried to comfort Chanyeol. "Maybe you should get plastic plates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chucked. "Oh, there's some toasted bread and fruit over there." Chanyeol nodded to the other counter. "I should also mention I can't cook, so that's the best I can do. Help yourself and I'm going to finish getting ready. I'll show you the studio before I go to work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, thanks." Baekhyun answered. He sat down and enjoyed the first breakfast he had consumed in months and cleaned up before getting ready. He threw on a long sleeved striped shirt with a leather jacket over it. He paired it with black jeans and his boots. It was nice to wear something that was of nice quality. Baekhyun went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and noticed that his dark circles had almost gone away. His trimmed fringe made it much easier to see as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned off the lights in the bathroom and waited in the main room for Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller appeared not much later. It must have been a day where he was solely producing, because he was dressed in jeans much like Baekyun's and an oversized purple sweater. Round glasses also hung low on the bridge of his nose, seemingly on the brink of falling off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Chanyeol felt his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed, "Ready?" He pushed his glasses up. "Also, wow, you look fantastic! I knew his clothes would fit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ready. But, have you seen my phone?" Baekhyun asked. "I can't find it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Chanyeol went to the television stand in the living room and unplugged Baekhyun's phone from the charger. "I came out here late last night and saw it, so I figured I would charge it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, thanks." Baekhyun took his phone from Chanyeol and put it in his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, follow me." Chanyeol opened the front door of his penthouse and let Baekhyun out first. "All you have to do is go to the first floor, go out the front and literally walk across the street. There will be two skyscrapers and then a few little shops after them. The one that is two stories and has flowers growing around it is the art studio. I'll show you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like Chanyeol said, the studio was close by and easy to spot. Chanyeol led him to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have the key you said?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded. "Okay, then I'll be back in a little bit. I already put my number in your phone. If you need anything, call me. Alternatively, you can go to the cafe. It's about a fifteen minute walk, but it's not too shabby. The scenery is nice on the way there. I sometimes make the trip in the winter when I want hot chocolate." Chanyeol grinned. "Anyway, see you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun waved goodbye to Chanyeol and pulled out the key from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He put his number in my phone? He opened my phone?" Baekhyun questioned. Sure enough, Chanyeol's number was in his phone. Baekhyun sighed and tried to ignore the invasion of privacy. He unlocked the door and entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The art studio was split onto two floors. The first floor was for pottery and ceramics. The second floor had most of the drawing and painting supplies. There was also a bathroom and a small room with a couch and a mini-fridge; presumably the break room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't hesitate. He had to make money, so he needed to let out his pent-up frustration. He found some easels that he would surely replace when he had the money and began to paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Baekhyun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyunnnnn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was so in his element that he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jongin smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are! Sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to check on you." Jongin said. "Oh, and to bring you this!" He held out a brown paper bag to Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jongin." Baekhyun set down the brush he was using and picked up the bag. Semi-dry paint coated the bag handle as Baekhyun looked inside and saw quite a few items. He definitely smelled something sweet, almost like freshly baked cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Jongin brought one of the seats placed in front of another easel next to Baekhyun and sat down. "Did everything go okay with Chanyeol?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't want to say anything about the incident the night before. Baekhyun was probably being dramatic and Chanyeol was Jongin's friend, so it would most likely go in one ear and out the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Baekhyun finally said. "Chanyeol was very hospitable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. He isn't the kind of guy to brag about money, despite having a lot. In fact, he moved to Seoul refusing to have any financial help. Once he joined the agency with his father and began his own music, he blew up really quickly. However, he sometimes doesn't consider that it's not that easy for others because he hasn't gone through it himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that." Baekhyun admitted. "He's a nice guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Jongin sat up confidently. "I just wanted to check in on you. Also, make sure you lock up the place when you're here alone. You don't want any unexpected guests sneaking up on you like I just did." He put the chair back and eyed Baekhyun's work. "That was my only key, so no one is going to be able to get in here besides you. Well, also Yixing, but he's in China right now. Also, that's incredible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks." Baekhyun said. "There's something off, but I can't pinpoint it yet. I'll continue working on it. Maybe I can get it done by tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!" Jongin beamed. "And that easel over there?" He pointed at the drying rack adjacent to them. "You did that today, to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Baekhyun got up and went to the drying rack. He pulled out a painting and handed it to Jongin. "It should be dry now. Oh, and I also did some charcoal drawings that I already sealed, so they won't smudge. They're in the break room. You can take all of them if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this Tokyo?" Jongin admired the painting. "I recognize it. Soo and I went to Tokyo last fall. We loved it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is." Baekhyun said. "I had to use some references, since I've never been there, so I hope I did it justice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You certainly did." Jongin touched the corner of the painting to assure it was dry. "I'll go get the drawings and I'll get out of your hair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin went into the break room to get the drawings. Before he left, he turned back to Baekhyun. "How much should I price for these?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, man. I have no idea. I guess it's up to you. You can use your judgement." Baekhyun smiled at Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll get a second opinion from Soo. Bye!" Jongin waved, nearly knocking the paintings to the ground when he let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye." Baekhyun chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Jongin left, Baekhyun got a call from Chanyeol. Baekhyun was mid-bite when his phone rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Baekhyun asked, mouth full of bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek? Hey, it's Chanyeol." Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that is what my caller ID said." Baekhyun joked. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you let me in?" Chanyeol asked. "It's cold out here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had locked the door after Jongin left and he felt slightly guilty for having Chanyeol waiting in the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but I'll meet you out there. I'm pretty much done here." Baekhyun responded. "Wait one minute." He hung up his phone and put the rest of his food in the mini-fridge before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Chanyeol was waiting outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a surprise for you." Chanyeol said. "You're going to love it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol incredulously. "Um, I'm not so sure about that. What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a surprise if I tell you." Chanyeol pat Baekhyun on the shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you part of it. We're going to dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quirked a brow. "We're...going to dinner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep! Now hurry up." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun in the direction of his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun got in the car, feeling uneasy from the element of surprise. He hated surprises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol got in the car and started it. He began to drive in the direction of Universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're having dinner at the cafe?" Baekhyun asked. "Is Jongin joining us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they're closing in like half of an hour. And he's not eating with us." Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay....' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun said to himself, eager from the anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol parked in front of a restaurant that was across the street from the cafe, hence the direction being the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place is small." Chanyeol excitedly said. "But it's exclusive. And I rented the whole place out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Baekhyun asked. "It's just me and it's unnecessary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just....just come on!" Chanyeol urged Baekhyun to follow him. Chanyeol approached the door and opened it. He let Baekhyun in before going inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, go down that hallway." Chanyeol pointed to the left side of the restaurant. "You'll know when you see what I want you to get." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What..." Baekhyun muttered. "This is weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go, go." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun in the direction of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun begrudgingly went down the hall. He had no idea what he was looking for and could hear murmurs from the main dining area. Baekhyun continued until he stopped at a velvet bench with a bag on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun cautiously opened the bag to find a hand-bound sketchbook and some of the higher end pencils, paints, and colored pencils he had been eyeing for years. Baekhyun knew none of the items in the bag were cheap. Not to mention, he was wondering why Chanyeol acted so strange just to give him art supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun picked up the bag and brought it with him, quizzical and ready to ask questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the items, but," Baekhyun spoke before he turned the corner, "Why did you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun froze. At the table in front of him sat Baekhyun's parents and his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise!" Chanyeol said. "I brought you all together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun's mother cried, starting to get up. "I was so worried about you! Where did you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't come near me." Baekhyun's head felt dizzy. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend here invited us. He said that you felt sorry about leaving and wanted to apologize over a meal. We really appreciate that, Baekhyun." Baekhyun's sister sneered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit down." Baekhyun's father demanded. "Sit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could feel his eyes glaze over. He looked from his family to Chanyeol. Baekhyun was in shock and disbelief and couldn't tell if he was more angry, scared, or hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do this..." Baekhyun could barley speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a little silly to abandon your family because you couldn't pursue your art, don't you think?" Chanyeol smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you find them?" Baekhyun whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had their numbers in your notes. All I did was search the numbers to see who they went to. I found out your last name was Byun and everything came together." Chanyeol pulled a seat out. "So, where do you want to sit? Next to your mom or sister?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay away from me." Baekhyun began to turn and leave the restaurant. Baekhyun's father shot up and grabbed Baekhyun tightly by the wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just want to have dinner with our son." Mr. Byun tightened his grip. "Sit down now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun winced in pain. "No." He said. "You're dead to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Byun reacted before Baekhyun can. He slapped Baekhyun across the face, catching him off guard and causing him to fall to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bag fell off of Baekhyun's shoulder and the contents spilled all over the floor. Paint pots rolled under tables and brushes glided across the tile, but that meant nothing to Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun got up and eyed his father in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you missed me. Your punching bag was gone. Hope you feel better about yourself now." Baekhyun wiped his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's father attempted to charge towards Baekhyun, only to have Chanyeol stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you say something like that to your father?" Chanyeol asked, although his face showed guilt. Chanyeol knew he did something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't come near me again." Baekhyun directed his comment at Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun ran outside and in the direction he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun heard his name being called as he was running. It sounded like Jongin, but Baekhyun couldn't stop and find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's legs were on the brink of collapsing by the time he made it to the studio. He unlocked the door and locked it behind him before going up the stairs and into the break room. Once Baekhyun was in complete privacy, he started crying and he couldn't stop. He hated his family. No, he loathed his family and now he hated Chanyeol. Chanyeol defended his family, Chanyeol invited Baekhyun's family back into his life. Chanyeol invaded his privacy. Chanyeol brought back the nightmares Baekhyun was trying to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes burned when he opened them. He woke up on the couch in the studio with a pounding headache. Not to mention, his face hurt like hell where his father slapped him. Baekhyun tiredly swiped his hand around on the ground to find his phone. When he picked it up, he saw that he had nearly thirty missed calls from Jongin. None from Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't want to leave Jongin hanging, so he dialed his number. It was probably about the art. Maybe it sold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun? Oh my God." Jongin released a sigh of relief when he picked up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hey." Baekhyun said in a scratchy tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? I saw you yesterday. You looked pretty upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I thought that was your voice." Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol was Baekhyun's friend. Maybe he should shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened? I saw Chanyeol and some people with him after you left. Do you know who they are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Jongin, this isn't my place. Chanyeol is your friend and I don't want to worry you with this." Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell did he do?" Jongin sounded concerned. "Please, Baekhyun. Please tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Oh, what the hell.' Baekhyun said to himself. He was going to leave Seoul anyway, or at least get as far away from Chanyeol as possible. "Chanyeol asked about my family, I told him we weren't close. He blamed me, took their numbers from the notes in my phone, invited them to dinner without my knowledge, and defended my dad when he hit me. So, yeah." He said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault. I shouldn't have insisted you stay with him." Jongin sighed. "Where are you? Are you at his place? I want to talk to you in person. You can open up to me and I can give him a piece of my mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not there. You don't need to say anything to him--just promise me you won't bring him." Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Jongin quickly responded. "Where are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Art studio." Baekhyun answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have figured. Be there in a few." Jongin hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed out of frustration. He was petrified of Chanyeol telling his parents or sister about the studio and them coming to see him. He did the only thing he could do. Baekhyun got up and went to the first floor. He could take out his frustrations on some clay until Jongin got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About twenty minutes later, Baekhyun heard a knock on his door. He wiped his hands on his apron and went to the door and unlocked it. Jongin sheepishly smiled when he saw Baekhyun and walked into the studio. He locked the door and sat on one of the stools in front of one of the throwing wheels. Baekhyun sat at the one he was working on and resumed his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun...I'm so sorry." Jongin said, guilt in his tone. "I can't even begin to tell you how badly I feel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you did nothing wrong. You were trying to help me." Baekhyun kept his eyes on his clay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you talk to me? You can tell me everything. I want to be there for you and I want you to have someone you can be completely open with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun glanced at Jongin and saw the genuine interest in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel badly for not telling him. "As I told you before, I endured a lot. My parents didn't let me do anything. I had no friends and wasn't allowed to have a life. I remember I had a sketchbook hidden under the mattress where I slept. They found it and ripped it up. I remember my wrist being hurt so badly that I didn't think I would be able to draw anymore. My sister was a monster, too. She would torment me and so would her friends. I already mentioned the shady antics my parents participated in and that kind of added onto everything. No self-esteem, no dreams, no trust. Nothing. They aren't the kinds of people to do anything without a vendetta. They're also really good at painting themselves as the victim."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God. I can't believe he would go against you and do that. That isn't the Chanyeol I thought I knew. I have zero tolerance for that. I'm Kyungsoo would have done that to me, I couldn't have carried on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't be here anymore because I don't want Chanyeol telling my parents that I'm here when he figures it out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can stay with us tonight." Jongin suggested. "We can figure something out. I don't want you to lose out on your dreams because of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. You have helped me out enough." Baekhyun turned off the pottery wheel and admired the vase he threw. "I mean it. You're the first true friend I think I've ever really had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, call me selfish, but I don't want you to leave." Jongin frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll figure something out." Baekhyun murmured as he stood up and went to the sink. "I always do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Jongin shot up and followed Baekhyun. "One of the charcoal sketches sold. Maybe you can use the money to find a place for a few nights. Just don't stay here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Someone bought it?" Baekhyun turned on the sink. "I wouldn't have guessed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! It was a guy, probably around our age. Super nice. Happily paid 220,000 won."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"220,000 won? Are you serious?" Baekhyun eyed Jongin in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Soo said I should price it that at the bare minimum. It's obviously worth more, but these are the first pieces, so I didn't want to overdo it. So," Jongin took out the cash from his pocket, "He paid card, so I took cash out from the register and here it is." He placed it on the slightly damp sink counter. "Take this and get a decent hotel, alright? I'll look around for other options for you and report back tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do this for me. Keep the money." Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right!" Jongin chuckled. "Text me where you're staying tonight and I'll come tomorrow morning, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Baekhyun smiled. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was apprehensive to walk around outside knowing his parents might still be around. Knowing them, they wouldn't give up easily. The hotel he found was further than he expected, but it was a decent price. Baekhyun had text Jongin the hotel and room number earlier and set his phone aside to take a shower. Just as he exited, he heard a knock on his door, as well as his phone ringing. Baekhyun quickly dressed and checked who had called him. It was Jongin, most likely at the door and mad he didn't answer. Baekhyun dropped the towel from around his neck on the bathroom floor and went to the door to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was standing in front of him, hand in a fist just about to knock again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grabbed the handle to shut the door, but Chanyeol stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Chanyeol begged "Please wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait?" Baekhyun quirked a brow. "How did you get here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was at the cafe and Jongin was being super defensive. He said some stuff about you and, well, I grabbed his phone and saw the message you sent him. Don't be mad at him. He didn't tell me himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so I'm not the only person who has had their private information stolen by you?" Baekhyun clicked his tongue. "That makes me feel better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we please just talk?" Chanyeol frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun crossed his arms. "You don't get it, do you? You invaded my privacy and defended the people who have tormented me all of my life. How could you do that? You didn't even take into consideration how I would feel. I'm not some guy who cut off my family for no reason. I came to Seoul with nothing and almost gave up on my journey. Before I met you, I was sleeping on park benches, eating next to nothing, and crying almost every night. I almost ended my life when I was a teenager because of them, but you wouldn't care, would you? You think that can be repaired? You think I can forgive their actions because they're my family? Newsflash, Chanyeol, you don't have to love their family. You're a stranger to me. You're nothing to me except a nuisance. Now you brought them all of the way to Seoul where I thought I was safe and now I have to struggle to survive in a different city. So, thanks. Thanks a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's frown only deepened at Baekhyun's comments. "But...family." Chanyeol finally said. "They seemed so nice and you ran before you could even listen to them. I guess it isn't the first time you have run from them. You ran away. You abandoned them when all they wanted to do was talk. Are you really that scared of them or are you out to hurt them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun slammed the door in his face before Chanyeol could finish his sentence. "Go away and don't come back. The fact that you're still trying to justify their actions is disgusting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ, Chanyeol. What the hell are you doing here?" Jongin's muffled voice echoed in the hotel room. "You need to leave. You have crossed the line one too many times. I am shocked by your behavior. Who are you? You're not the guy I used to know. Get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just need to talk to him." Chanyeol's tone rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. We are going to get him a noise complaint if we stay out here. We're going." Jongin sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes passed, it was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun crawled into bed and sighed heavily. Was Chanyeol right? Why did Baekhyun always choose to run instead of confront them? He knew they had put this ideology in his head that he had no self-worth, but he should have stood up for himself and stayed. He wasn't 16 anymore, he couldn't keep running. The self-hatred that he had only deepened that night as the room filled with darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do it." Baekhyun insisted. "Please just ask him where they are staying." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a good idea." Jongin responded, stopping Baekhyun from walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned to Jongin with determination in his eyes. They were getting close to the cafe. "I have to close this chapter in my life. If it is somewhere close to where I know I'm safe, they can't do much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Jongin bit at the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had asked Jongin to find out where Baekhyun's family was staying and he would invite them to the small park near the cafe. It wasn't as much of a park as a few picnic tables and a vending machine that was most likely filled with foods that expired years prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anything goes wrong, I will head straight to the cafe. I promise." Baekhyun assured Jongin. \</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin quirked a brow. "You could get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been through worse." Baekhyun said. "Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Jongin finally said. "I'll let you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'm going to the studio. I can't stay at the hotel again." Baekhyun responded. "Text me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do." Jongin sadly smiled. "See you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun went to the art studio and started on some more work. He wanted to relieve some stress with acrylics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jongin text Baekhyun later in the evening, Baekhyun felt his heard drop. He was nervous to see his family again, but he had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun did something he never thought he would do and dialed his father's number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" His father's voice said from the speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Baekhyun." Baekhyun said. "I want to see you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About time." Baekhyun's father said. "Where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close to that restaurant. about half a mile away. I'll text you the address. See you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ended the call and made his way to the location before texting his family the address. He got to one of the picnic tables and sat on it, shaking his leg in an attempt to relieve some nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't too long until he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his dad with his hands in his pockets. His mother and sister following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son." Baekhyun's dad said. "Nice to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood up and kept his distance from his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming home?" Mrs. Byun said. "We miss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, actually." Baekhyun said. "I'm not. I wanted to meet you guys to tell you that I'm done. I meant it when I said I was done with you all. You did nothing but hurt me and make me miserable. How could you treat your own child like that? You've never felt badly for any of your actions, have you?" He questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up." His sister, Jaehee, said. "Mom and dad have done everything for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did everything for you." Baekhyun retorted. "What have any of you ever done for me? It's not like I expected anything. Maybe to be loved by my family, but that was probably asking too much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding? They gave you a place to live! They gave you a phone. You're being selfish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to be joking." Baekhyun responded. "They destroyed everything I loved. I bought this phone. I bought my clothes. I didn't even have a bedroom, Jaehee, don't be delusional."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehee rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an ungrateful asshole, you know that? You're a brat because you couldn't do your stupid art and we wanted you to be more than that." Mrs. Byun nearly yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got the shit beat out of me for delivering something for you guys! You really thought an empty package being opened when someone expected there to be money would just blow by? You're insane." Baekhyun chuckled. "You guys need to leave and never come back. You all disgust me. I dealt with you all for my whole life and it's time for me to live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're coming home, you brat." Mr. Byun snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Baekhyun laughed. "No, I'm not." He said. "It's time for you guys to go back to your home and let me go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned around without another glance at them. He pulled out his phone to shoot a message at Jongin that he was on his way. Just as he sent the text, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull and turned to see his father with a balled-up fist. Baekhyun's father grabbed his son's phone and smashed it on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do? Cry?" Mr. Byun smirked. He reached for Baekhyun's arm, but Baekhyun pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not seeing any tears from me." Baekhyun smugly responded. He didn't want to give his family the power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything has to be about you, doesn't it?" Jaehee charged towards Baekhyun. "I'm sick of it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you know what? I'm happy that we have had such an impact on you, you prick. You don't deserve shit. Having you as a child was the biggest mistake." Mrs. Byun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get him to the car." Jaehee said. "This is boring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Byun said to Jaehee. "We will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Headlights from the cars on the street temporarily blinded Baekhyun. When he could see again, his father grinned at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to make you come? I can break your wrist again in a way where you'll never even be able to hold your phone again, let alone a paintbrush." Baekhyun's father swiftly grabbed Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." A familiar voice said after Baekhyun heard a car door close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol, right?" Mr. Byun's eyes lit up from familiarity. "I got him this time and he's not going anywhere." He pulled Baekhyun near the picnic tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let him go." Chanyeol boldly said. "I was an idiot for even sympathizing with you guys. You're abusive and you hurt someone who wouldn't fight back. Is that what you get off on? Violence?" He gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Byun laughed. "You're joking, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Let go of his wrist." Chanyeol demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Mr. Byun said. He raised his hand that was tightly grasping Baekhyun's wrist and slammed Baekhyun's wrist as hard as he could onto the corner of the picnic table. Baekhyun fell to the ground, wincing in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is your problem?" Chanyeol yelled. He bent down to check on Baekhyun, who was withering in pain. He shot up and punched Mr. Byun's in the face as hard as he could before helping Baekhyun up and rushing him to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cries from Mrs. Byun and Jaehee filled the air as they knelt down to their father until Chanyeol closed the car doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, Baekhyun, I'm so sorry." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun turned to the taller male to see his eyes glazed over. "I'm so stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know where I was?" Baekhyun questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin asked me if I knew where you were because you told him you were on your way and didn't show up. He was about to go find you but I was already on my way. I stopped when I saw you guys outside the park." Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Baekhyun quietly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't thank me. You wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. Jongin gave me a piece of my mind yesterday after I went to the hotel. I shouldn't have done any of that. I just wanted you to be happy but I didn't realize I hurt you in the worst way possible. What I did was unforgivable and you can never talk to me again, if you want, but I want to make sure you're okay first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hospital and then my place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the hospital, Baekhyun had x-rays of his wrist. Surely enough, it was broken. He got a cast that Chanyeol demanded he sign first and Chanyeol drove Baekhyun to his penthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got into Chanyeol's home, the two sat on the couch and got to talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They broke your phone?" Chanyeol asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and my wrist." Baekhyun joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that." Chanyeol chuckled and then frowned. "I need to make this up to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I have to make things right. It's not to make me feel better, but to make you happy. All I wanted was for you to be happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hesitated. "I guess you had good intentions. I just wish you would have taken my word for it. I tried to explain it to you but you didn't listen. I didn't want to completely open up to you because, honestly, I didn't and don't really trust you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked hurt. "But what made you trust Jongin then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He opened up to me when he saw me in the cafe and treated me so kindly. He tried to comfort me by telling me about himself and his struggles. That takes a lot." Baekhyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I am a coward. I saw the way the security guard was treating you when he took your sketchbook and didn't stand up for you. I followed you to the cafe and gave you your sketchbook back. I should have done something else, because no one should be treated like that." Chanyeol fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I though you looked familiar. Maybe that had something to do with me not opening up to you." Baekhyun shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's understandable. I am not going to justify my actions because I don't deserve it. I have never experienced anything like you have. I come from a good family that has never had any struggles. I've only had my own personal struggles. I guess it's my turn to open up to you." Chanyeol sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to." Baekhyun answered. "It isn't easy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You deserve for me to be vulnerable too." Chanyeol leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know how or why since my upbringing was fine, but I started to get really depressed once I got into my teens. It was hard for me to focus on anything, even music. I was surrounded by all of these people who were dating and insisting I did, too. It never interested me in the least. I didn't want a girlfriend, even though my friends were always drooling over girls. I thought I was weird, or whatever, but it turns out that I wasn't interested in girls. I was interested in guys. My best friend growing up was curious too and we tried to date, but we weren't each other's types. I thought the depression had to do with my sexuality, but it didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to have something traumatic happen to have depression, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said. "It's a mental disorder and I hope you know it's nothing to be ashamed of. Your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Chanyeol responded. "You're right. Luckily, Jongin and Soo have obviously been supportive and helpful, as has my family, so it's been okay. I'm just ashamed that I tried to invade your personal life. No one is the same and I thought I would have understood that because of Jongin's situation, but I wasn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We live and learn." Baekhyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun. "I'm going to get you a new phone. And I would really love for you to stay here, at least until you get better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to get me a new phone." Baekhyun shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I do." Chanyeol insisted. "Let me help you. You need your wrist to recover. You can't lose your dreams."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just hope I can be able to create art again in the future." Baekhyun furrowed his brow at the idea of having to abandon his dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best chance you have to get completely better is if you rest." Chanyeol said. "I need to make things right. Especially with you, but also with Jongin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin is a good guy. I don't want things to be rocky between you two because of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think that." Chanyeol said. "They're rocky because of me." He pointed at himself. "And my actions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed. "Things will be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They will because I won't let those assholes near you ever again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three Weeks Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chanyeol had insisted, Baekhyun had been staying with the younger ever since the night Chanyeol brought him there. Getting to know Chanyeol was fun for Baekhyun. The taller was funny and charming. They both enjoyed video games, although Baekhyun mostly watched Chanyeol since he had about five more weeks left wearing his cast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was constantly amazing Baekhyun. He had purchased a new phone for Baekhyun the day after Baekhyun's was broken and changed both of their numbers. He purchased art supplies for Baekhyun and Baekhyun attempted to draw with his non-dominant hand in the interim he had the cast on his dominant hand and wirst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once every few days, Chanyeol invited over Jongin and Kyungsoo for dinner, or Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to their house. It was hard for Baekhyun to completely trust Chanyeol at first, but he found it easy to eventually trust him after he showed he had good intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun didn't hate Chanyeol anymore. He felt much differently about the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sat at the desk in his room and read one of the comics Chanyeol lent him when Chanyeol knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in." Baekhyun looked at the door to see Chanyeol standing in the doorframe and smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Chanyeol said. "Mind if we talk about something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Baekhyun marked his page and closed the comic. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol entered the room and sat on the edge of Baekhyun's bed. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in going to dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At Jongin and Soo's?" Baekhyun asked. "Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head. "No, at a restaurant. Like, you and I. Just you and I. Kindoflikeadate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Baekhyun tilted his head in curiosity. "Didn't catch that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a date." Chanyeol fiddled his thumbs. "I mean, if you want. If you're into that. I don't know if you're..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interested in guys?" Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Chanyeol said. "Unless you're not, then I am totally kidding and this was all a sick prank and we can completely forget about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Baekhyun got up to sit on the bed next to Chanyeol, "I used to hate you, let's make that clear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, but valid." Chanyeol said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, obviously, I don't feel that way now, You're great..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But..." Chanyeol sighed. "You don't like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. It's a little more than liking you, I guess." Baekhyun smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Chanyeol's eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Baekhyun said but quickly laughed because he couldn't handle seeing Chanyeol hurt. "Yes, I'm serious. Of course I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That went better than expected." Chanyeol's grin turned into an all-out smile. "Thanks, Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?" Baekhyun asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For giving me a chance after what I did." Chanyeol said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's hand and placed his own hand on top of Chanyeol's. "Thank you for showing me that there are still good people in this world. I have you and two other people I can call a family and I am more than grateful for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol enveloped Baekhyun into a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know how much you mean to me." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>